<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heat by Rimon_ktn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970849">Heat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimon_ktn/pseuds/Rimon_ktn'>Rimon_ktn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fanart, and stuff, i guess idk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:09:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimon_ktn/pseuds/Rimon_ktn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanarts only.<br/>Because Altmar deserves more love (yea I've been saying that since 2013...).<br/>I am too lazy to navigate other social media platforms, so I’ll post my NSFW stuff here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Maria Thorpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>You can find me on Tumblr: <a href="https://noomir.tumblr.com/">noomir</a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>